Awoken
by Bakura-196
Summary: What if all that Yuji went through...was nothing but a bad dream, and he woke up in the real world.FINSHED
1. It begins

Chapter One: It begins…

"Make it stop…make it stop…"

Darkness, the silence makes my ears hurt. A roar…from where?

"Make it stop…Make it stop…"

Who's saying that? I can't see him…Hello!?

"Make it stop…Make it stop…"

I'm here! Can you hear me!? Hello!?

"Make it stop make it stop make it stop"

Please listen!

"MAKE IT STOP!"

I'm here!

"AH!" Yuji yelled. He awoke from his dream, sweating like hell. Marlene wasn't by his side which he found weird. "Marlene?" He called out. He got out of bed. He doesn't remember where he is. The place looked familiar. It wasn't second earth, he felt his head. He felt skin…

He looked in the mirror. His hair was gone and there were stitches across where his hair had been. "Oh my God…What the hell is going on?" The door opened and a man in a white trench coat walked in, he had a clipboard and a pen in hand. "Yuji, you shouldn't be out of bed, please get back in." Yuji tackled the man against the wall, took his pen and held it close to his neck. "Where the fuck am I? Who the hell are you, and what did you do with Marlene!?" Yuji yelled. "What are you talking about?" The man said.

"Answer me!" He held the pen closer. "You're in the hospital, the one you were put to sleep in 3 years ago." "You're lying! It's 2031! I was put in a hospital years 20 years ago!" "2031!? It's 2014!"

"Bullshit! I woke up 2031, and the Blue took over the earth and we just won it back, now who the fuck are you!?"

"Blue? What are you talking about, we woke you up 2 days ago, but we drugged you before you could wake up so we could perform the surgery for your disease."

"What…"

"I'm a doctor here, please I won't do anything." Yuji dropped the pen, he backed away. "So everything, I went through…was a lie."

The doctor looked confused. "I went to sleep with Marlene in my arms last night…I got used to that world. But in reality it really was a nightmare."

"Do you want to explain over breakfast?" The doctor asked standing up reaching his hand out to Yuji.


	2. Reality

Chapter 2: Reality

The world, has many faces, did the one it showed me, was it real? A glimpse of the future perhaps. Nah, it's bullshit, I guess that was a nightmare and nothing more. At least it had a happy ending.

"And so, that is what I saw." Yuji said to the doctor. The doctor seemed to take the story as if he had heard it before. "You were not the only one who had that dream." The doctor said. "After every surgery they all had the same dream. Blue taking over the Earth, and everyone known died, even falling in love with a girl named Marlene."

"What?" Yuji said. "I know it sounds strange but even girls that were put to sleep fell in love with this girl Marlene, and they were not lesbians. There's no way every single one of the girls put to sleep were lesbians, and they all claim to be straight."

Yuji was shocked. "But there was one thing you said that was different than everyone else." Yuji looked the doctor straight in the eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. "You were the only one who got Marlene pregnant." Yuji's eyes opened widely.

"You need not to worry, it was probably a side affect of the disease when the drugs were put in you. It's probably nothing." All of the sudden a girl walked into the room, her head was also shaved and also had stitches. "Doctor! The Blue are chasing me! The Blue!" Yuji got scared, and the doctor took hold of the girl. "There are no Blue, Blue do not exist. The Blue are a figment of your mind." The doctor whispered in her ear. The girl began to shake uncontrollably and fell the floor. "Shit!" The doctor yelled. "What's happening?" Yuji asked. "She's having another seizure!"

2 nurses came in and took her away and the doctor went with them. Yuji sat in the room alone now. The dream had taught him to be afraid of being alone, but he knew it was a dream. He just sat and ate his breakfast.

Reality. It might take a while to get used to but nothing has tried to kill me yet. I think I'll be able to adjust.


	3. Dreamworld

Chapter 3: Dreamworld

"Well you seem to be taking it rather well." The doctor said as he came back into the room. "You don't seem to be as nervous as the others"

"I like this world better, the other one was hell. I'm actually relieved." Yuji said. "But I'm a little freaked out by the whole, 'everyone-else-is-having-the-same-dream-I-did' thing." The doctor chuckled a little, relieved that he wouldn't have another sleeper hallucinating and freaking out every second.

"I have a question though. Why do you think we all fell in love with the same girl, but I was the only to get her pregnant?" Yuji asked. "I don't know honestly, maybe everyone didn't have the same dream exactly. B cells act differently to every"

The doctor was cut off by Yuji. "B cells? You mean their real?" The doctor had a stunned look on his face. "You know about B cells?" The doctor asked. "It was in my dream." Yuji said. "No one motioned B cells from their dreams, and B cells were not discovered until a week ago while you were still asleep. How did you know about them?" The doctor asked.

"Didn't I mention them when I told you my dream?" Yuji asked. The doctor said no, and that Yuji should tell him the dream again, in much more detail.

Yuji didn't go to sleep that night. He was scared, why was his dream different. He told himself it doesn't matter but he just couldn't sleep. It haunted him.

What is a dream? Why do they happen? What am I supposed to do if I repeat the dream again?

Questions…

He got up out of bed and went into the mess hall. It was mourning now, and visiting day was tomorrow he was told. He could finally see his family and friends. But because he was still weak from surgery, he couldn't leave the hospital for at least a week. He sat down and began to eat his breakfast. As soon as he took his first bite, he found himself, sleeping, in Marlene's arms. Marlene woke up, and greeted him. "Good mourning, Yuji."

Marlene…

He was in the tent where he was last time with Marlene. "Marlene, I just had the strangest dream. I dreamed that this was a dream." Yuji said.

"Must have been horrible, there's sweat all over the place." Marlene said. "I'm going to take a shower, wanna join."

Yuji thought to himself, if this is a dream, might as well enjoy it. They both got out of the tent and went towards a river that was nearby." Along the way Yuji saw a girl who looked familiar. She had brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You're the girl from the hospital!" Yuji said to her. "The one that had the seizure." The girl looked confused and ignored him. "Yuji, what's wrong?"

"That girl was in…my dream. I was in the hospital and I woke up and…and…" Yuji began to feel woozy and fainted.

"Yuji…Yuji wake up." Yuji woke up and cereal was all over his face. He looked up and saw the doctor. "Did you get any sleep last night, Yuji?"

"No…but doctor, can I speak to you in private."


	4. Recovery

Chapter 4: Recovery

"What's wrong with me, doc?" Yuji asked after he explained everything. "Well, I think I might know. Do you remember much before going to sleep?"

Yuji said no. "Well, it's just a theory but the Marlene in your dream could be realted to the one in..."

Yuji didn't hear the rest. He was in a hot spring with Marlene. "Yuji, your pale, is everything alright."

"Marlene, I'm not sure what's going on. Why do I keep coming back here or going there. Which one's real?"

"Yuji? What's wrong?" Marlene said concerned. Yuji said nothing and stuck his head under the water. Which was weird because it was a hot spring but upon waking up he felt cold water on his face. Yuji opened his eyes to see the doctor. "The old water-torture technique.

Works everytime." The doctor finished saying with a smilie on his face. "What happened?" Yuji said.

"You fainted again, and you went back into that world again didn't you." The doctor said, and Yuji nodded. Marlene came into the room with a gun. "Yuji, he's against us, he's trying to trick you. Move out of the way!" The doctor seemed like he didn't hear, Yuji yelled at the doctor to move out of the way. "She's going to kill you doctor, move!" "Who? There's no one here." Yuji tackled the doctor as Marlene shot. He got up and began to fight Marlene for the gun. "Yuji, don't make the wrong choice!" The doctor looked at Yuji confused. "Run doctor! Run!" The doctor didn't move. "Why are you doing this Yuji?" Marlene asked. "I don't know what's real, I have to wait to make sure." "Yuji, everything we did together, you have to trust me." "I don't know..." He speech became slurred as the doctor gave him a shot to put him to sleep. That time Yuji didn't dream and when he woke up he was in a straight jacket. Locked in those rooms you see in movies that the main character goes crazy in." The doctor walked into the room. "Doctor, what's happening to me?"


	5. Truth

Chapter 5: Truth

I'm scared, truth. The truth is such a scary thing, but I've faced it twice. Well actually it was a lie, but it's better to take this truth than the lie.

"What is happening to you? It is nothing. Let me explain." The doctor said. "You've simply been hallucinating, but it's nothing serious. The truth will probably make it easier. The truth is Yuji. Before you went to sleep visitors came to see you. You might not remember this. But you were here for 2 months before you were actually put asleep. Here in this hospital. Everyone had visitors but after a week visitors stopped caring. Only one visitor and she was always here for you." The doctor said pausing. Yuji waiting for the answer.

"It's visitor day isn't it? I know she's coming." The doctor said. "Please, you didn't finish! I still don't understand!" Yuji yelled. "You are married Yuji. You have a daughter." Yuji was still confused. "That one person who kept visiting you, was Marlene and she was pregnant with your daughter. That's why that happened in your dream. The reason I think everyone else also she was the only who kept coming and so they all cared for her as if she was their true love. You're lucky Yuji. The good part of your dream was real." Yuji's jaw dropped and looked in the window and he didn't see Marlene in armor like he saw her before. But there she was for real holding his daughter in her arms.

The doctor took the jacket off Yuji. He ran to the door and hugged them both as if he had fallen in love again. "Yuji you'll be fine. In fact I'll let you leave."

They both checked out of the hospital and gave Yuji his regular clothes back and went into Marlene's car. "I missed you Yuji. Yuji, I'd like you to meet Yung." Yuji sat stunned and the small 3 year old waved at him.

As Marlene was driving home she stopped the car. "What is it?" Yuji asked. "There's an animal ahead. Its looks hurt." Marlene said and got out of the car. She looked over it.

Yuji yelled because he knew what it was. Marlene was beheaded in an instant and another one broke the door open and splattered Yuji's blood on the windshield. Yung could do nothing.

"This is Channel 7 news. Today we have a mysterious killing. A red SUV was torn up to shreds and blood all over the place. The bodies were curled up into a ball in some green slime and police are completely baffled. The victims are Yuji, Marlene and Yung. More on this story as it develops. Back to you Tim."

End...

---

Please Review, yes I know it was short, but this wasn't supposed to be long so deal with it.


End file.
